danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Kana Hanazawa
|born= , |years_active= 1995–present |occupations= Voice Actress Singer |affiliation= Office Osawa |roles = Real-life and AI version of Chiaki Nanami }} Kana Hanazawa (花澤 香菜 Hanazawa Kana) is a Japanese voice actress and singer affiliated with the talent agency Office Osawa. She is best known for her roles as Kanade Tachibana in , Anri Sonohara in , Mayuri Shiina in , Kosaki Onodera in , and Marie in Persona 4 Golden. She is the Japanese voice of the real-life and AI version of Chiaki Nanami in Danganronpa series. In the English dub, Chiaki's voice is provided by Christine Marie Cabanos. Works on Danganronpa Other Roles Some of her credited roles include: Anime series - Nadeko Sengoku'' *'' series - Kosaki Onodera'' *'' series - Charlotte Dunois'' *'' - Hana Midorikawa'' *'' - Anri Sonohara'' *'' - Angel / Kanade Tachibana'' *'' - Mayuri Shiina'' *'' - Marry Kozakura'' *'' - Manaka Mukaido'' *'' '' - Ryoko Kaminagi *'' '' - Tomomi *'' '' - Angelica *'' '' series - Mikan Yuuki *'' '' series - Kusano *'' '' series - Amaki Suwa *'' '' series - Erii Haruue *'' '' - Kobato Hanato *'' '' series - Fumika Mitarai *'' '' series - Aoi Futaba *'' '' series - Ruri Gokō / Kuroneko *'' '' series - Shiori Shiomiya *'' '' series - Rana Linchen |Right = *'' '' series - Mayu Morita *'' series - Noir Vinocacao * '' - Shiemi Moriyama *'' '' series - Tomoka Minato *'' '' series - Kobato Hasegawa *'' '' - Black Rock Shooter, Mato Kuroi, Insane Black Rock Shooter *'' '' - Kuro Matsumi *'' '' - Aika Fuwa *'' '' series - Mutsumi Suginami *'' '' series - Ren Kougyoku *'' '' series - Marimo Bando *'' '' series - Akane Tsunemori *'' '' - Rinne Sonogami *'' '' - Seryu Ubiquitous *'' '' - Marie *'' '' - Mikoto Asuka *'' '' - Zera *'' '' - CodeΩ46 Xenia *'' '' - Lucy Maud Montgomery *'' '' - Nene Kinokuni }} Video Game - Marie'' *'' - Sophie'' *'' - Rinne Sonogami'' *'' - Kōgyoku Ren'' *'' - Angel'' *'' - Plutia / Iris Heart'' *'' '' - Nana Sakurai *'' '' - Nakoru Hazemi / Mīna Minazuki *'' '' - Agnes Dumas *'' '' games - Yuki Mikan *'' '' series - Mayuri Shiina *'' '' - Kusano |Right = *'' '' - Ezerin-Frieden *'' '' games - Kuroneko *'' '' - Iris *'' '' - Ruru *'' '' - Kagari *'' '' - Deuce *'' '' - Kobato Hasegawa *'' '' - Charlotte Dunois *'' '' - Mayumi Saegusa *'' '' - Akane Tsunemori *'' '' - Yūka Kobayakawa *'' '' - Miss Fortune, Robo Fortune *'' '' - Zeta }} External Links English: *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Kana HANAZAWA *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDB': *'MyAnimeList': Japanese: *'Japanese Wikipedia': *'Official Twitter (radio)': *'Official Twitter (staff)': *'Official Website': *'Official Website (2)': *'Official Website (3)': *'Official YouTube': *'Oricon Profile': Navigation Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Games) Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Anime)